


Naked Bribery

by misura



Category: Fire Raiser - Melanie Rawn
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Your turn," Jamey said. (Or: why raising a baby together might seem like a bad idea when it's two AM and you're trying to get some sleep.)





	Naked Bribery

They both woke at the same time. Nothing new there - nothing unsurprising or unusual, either, give the, ahem, volume.

Can had spelled the baby-blankets first, and then every single stitch of baby-clothing. True, he'd known that wouldn't solve the problem entirely, but he'd hoped that it would do _something_.

Clearly, he'd hoped in vain. Clearly, nights where he'd be able to catch a solid, uninterrupted eight hours of sleep were a thing of the past. Nowadays, he felt lucky if he got half that.

"Your turn," Jamey said.

Cam was pretty sure that wasn't true. For one, if it had really been his turn, Jamey'd just have switched off the light on his side of the bed and gone back to sleep after telling him.

It was a trick Cam was still working on mastering himself. For all that Jamey made it look so easy, Cam was depressingly sure that by the time he had, it would no longer be of any use.

"Are you sure?"

Jamey snuggled a bit closer. As far as arguments for Cam to get out of bed right now and take care of their baby daughter went, that one fell a bit flat. "No, but I promise to make it worth your while if you pretend I am."

"Resorting to naked bribery? You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Mm. If only I got a dollar every time someone said that to me."

Cam forced himself to chuckle. Truth was, people _had_ been telling Jamey that he should be ashamed. That he should hide who he was. That an openly gay man should not even consider pursuing a political career.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to go there," Jamey said, reading Cam's expression.

"I guess it was a poor choice of words on my end. So, my bad, really."

Jamey looked like he might want to argue. "If you're feeling like a martyr anyway, you might as well go see what our daughter wants now. I'll warm you up when you get back."

"I think I liked your previous offer better. And what happened to taking turns evenly?"

"C'mon, Peaches. Just this once? For me?" Jamey batted his eyes at him. On any other grown man, it would have looked ridiculous. On Jamey, it somehow looked sexy. Seductive.

Cam knew when he was beaten. It didn't mean he liked to admit it. "Just this once."

"Thanks." Jamey suppressed a yawn. "You're a good man, Cam."

"The best," Cam agreed. "I'm not going to get back here and find you've gone back to sleep, am I? Promises were made. I intend to collect."

"Would I do that to you?"

"Well, previous experience would suggest - " Cam dodged, grinning, as Jamey half-heartedly tried to hit him with his pillow.

"One time!" Jamey complained. "One! Now, go and be a good daddy. I'll be waiting."

Cam went.


End file.
